Borknagar
NEWS Uptaded by the Borknagar Tribune. - 6/22 - URGENT! The horror! Another nuclear weapon is fired on our nation. King Mech's speech says we shall not give in. Victory is near. (Read more) - 6/21 - Borknagar recieves finnancial assistence from IRON. The war machine breathes and roares again! (Read more) - 6/20 - Riots have sparked up. Ecconomy and military forces suffer. But King Mech says Borknagar will not be defeated, and prepares for further battles. (Read more) - 6/20 - URGENT! Vintersorg was hit by a nuclear weapon. Many lost their lives during this attack. The whole nation is in grief, but won't lose it's morale. King Mech talks about vengeance. (Read more) - 6/20 - Borknagar fires it's first nuclear weapon. Military experts say it was a success. (Read more) - 6/19 - WAR! Borknagar joins IRON in a war against FAN. (Read more) - 6/9 - Borknagar is now a nuclear superpower. Counting with numerous warheads and a large army, King Mech says our mighty nation is ready to be the sword and the shield of IRON. (Read more) Nation Information Borknagar is the land where brave men live and die. Poems shall be written and songs sung about the glories of this mighty nation. History After years of strugle, Borknagar managed to declare it's independency on the 23rd sunrise of October in the year 2006. Since it's independency, Borknagar is ruled by King Mech Warrior, with Queen Fernanda by his side. Just a few days after becoming independent, Borknagar was brutally and senselessly attacked by two countries. The harvest was lost. People died. The newly formed army was crushed, and so, Borknagar was in ashes and in anarchy. Once peace was declared, King Mech joined forces with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, or IRON. Borknagar is a proud member of that alliance since then. With warmth, the nation was accepeted in IRON, recieved aid, and grow in large steps. In no time, it was bigger than those attackers. But King Mech had no urge for revenge, and kept leading Borknagar towards the top. With peace, came a time of great grownth. Step by step the engeneers of the nation designed new sewer systems, roads, airports, banks came, factories, stadiums were built. The population rose quickly and happily. Nowadays, Borknagar tries to help the newer nations, as it once was aided. The population understands when low investiments are made on Borknagar, and large sums are sent to other nations. Temporary Coat of Arms Borknagar's Coat of Arms is guarded by a Cheetah and a Dragon. The cheetah is the symbol of Queen Fernanda's Family, while the red dragon is King Mech's family symbol. Both are united taking care of the kingdom. The crown above shows Borknagar's government, a Monarchy. The blue "B" represents the name of the country, while the Orange Delta is a reference to IRON Alliance. The Eagle is a symbol of freedom, and represents Borknagar's will to fly high, above all, with it's mighty wings. The warhammer carried by the eagle is a symbol of Borknagar's military power, as it once was called "The Hammer of the Gods". The motto "Ferro Credimus" could be translate as "In IRON we trust", and, therefore, is a reference of Borknagar's loyalty to the Alliance. Vintersorg's Royal Castle The home of King Mech and Queen Fernanda. It's a huge castle, with a big garden in front of if and a forest on the backyard. The forest is also home of Vintersorg's Royal Zoo. The castle was built many years ago, even before Borknagar became a country. It served as home and as a fortress, from where many enemies were defeated. Not long ago, the Royal Castle went under a full restoration, and now shows its splendour as when it was built. With the royal couple live lots of cats and dogs. The castle is guarded by Borknagar's elite forces, known as the Royal Dragons. In front of the castle is Glydwr's Park. A place where the people can relax and admire the great statue of the God Glyndwr. Vintersorg's Royal Zoo Queen Fernanda takes care of the Zoo. Heavy investiments have been made on this Zoo. The main attraction and pride of the Zoo is a Dragon. It doesn't stay in a cage, it can fly anywhere if it wants. Sometimes it flys away and eats a cow somewhere. The goverment always pays the farmers for these losses. The dragon never stays more than two days away from the Zoo, as it recieves good care there, so people from everywhere come to see it. Despite these cow attacks, the dragon lives peacefuly and has a good relationship with the people in the Zoo, both workers and visitants. Until today, only Queen Fernanda could fly on it. Other animals that are shown on the Zoo are a couple of cheetahs. Queen Fernanda likes to spend time with them, even feeding sometimes. King Mech would rather see the birds of prey. There are Borknagarian Eagles (Aquila borknagariania), a very rare kind of eagle. There are also other species of eagles, hawks and harpys. In the felines area the Zoo counts with lions, tigers, cougars and other smaller species. Despite all that, Vintersorg's Royal Zoo has many other animals. It's one of the 5th largest Zoo's worldwide, another jewel in the heart of the nation. Religion The national religion of Borknagar varies with time. But the people always worship a God with the head of a Black Dog. Recently, in front of Borknagar's Royal Castle, a huge statue, over 10m tall, of this God has been made. Many worshippers come from all Borknagar too see it. Many tourists from neighbour and friendly countries also come to see. . Education Borknagar has a solid educational system, counting with three schools and two universities. Economy The working citzens of Borknagar work producing Marble from mines in the northwestern part of the country. In the south region, a high-quality wine is produced. Exportation of both products generate large amounts of money for the nation. In the central zone, near Vintersorg, there are automobilistic industries. Lots of liters of beer are produced an consumed in Borknagar. One of the highest per capta rates in the world. Contruction, asphalt and steel industries are also very important on the country. The nation also counts with a strong financial system. On Vintersorg's Bay stands a harbour, building several ships every year. Military Borknagar's military also grew. The main base is Camp Wilhelm, on Vintersorg. But troops are deployed all over the nation, securiting borders and doing exercises. Armored divisions are always on stand-by, ready to become active when needed. Borknagar's Air Force is the nation's pride. With top of line aircraft, BAF can protect it's people, or deliver death from above on the enemy. A great event was done when King Mech announced the investiments on BAF modernization program. _____________________________ Borknagar Air Force: BAF is divided in two main Commands: Defensive and Offensive. Offensive Air Command is divided in two Wings: Fighter Wing and Bomber Wing. The FW is stays mainly on Vintersorg Air Base, together with Borknagar's International Airport. Some of the bombers also are based there. Some of the aircraft are based on other bases around the country and even overseas and in freindly countries, changing their base regulary, and so, being able so take less hits and answering faster to any attack order. The Defensive Air Command counts only with fighter squadrons and has it's aircraft split in many bases all over Borknagar, with it's mantainence park and main base on Vintersorg. With that, it's capable to respond quickly in case of emergency. Defensive patrols are kept on air, and also are under DAC's orders. Every year a huge exercise involving BAF and Transgenic Metroid Air Force happens, each year in one of the countries, so that the two friendly air forces can always be sharp both in defensive and offensive missions. Some famous BAF's Squadrons: 1st OAC FS - The Royal Eagles 5th OAC FS - Ghostriders 11th OAC FS - The Spearheads 66th OAC FS - Hellspawns 2nd DAC FS - Silver Arrows 4th DAC FS - Delta Darts 1st OAC BS - Red Dragons 666th OAC BS - Hammer of the Gods _____________________________ Borknagar Army: The Army counts with Commands, being the Infantary Command, Cavalry and Airborne. Infantary Command: Responsible for the core of Borknagar's Army, having thousands of troops in bases all over the country. The infantary is in charge of guarding the borders and has police powers, being able to arrest people. Borknagar suffered some time of anarchy, and the Infantary was fundamental to finish it and keep the law and order since then. Cavalry Command: At the begining, the Cavalry rode horses and charged on the enemies with their animals, but with time, steel horses were needed, and Borknagar's industry developed several models of armored vehicles, speacialy heavy Main Battle Tanks. Currently few tanks are operational, the core of Borknagar's armored fist is hibernating, just waiting to be called upon and bring the hell of heavy metal to the enemies. The Command is now divided in Armored Cavalry Division Cores. Famous Armored Divisions: 1st ACDC - Warlords 2nd ACDC - Cheetahs 14th ACDC - Earthquakers 27th ACDC - Stallions 45th ACDC - Hammerheads 66th ACDC - Brothers of Metal Airborne Command The Airborne Command is in charge of deploying rapidly the Army forces in any foreign country, either friend or assaulting an enemy. The Airborne Command is in charge of not only carrying army infantary and armored divisions to other lands, it also has it's own fighting arm, the Airborne Divisions. They are elite para-dropped soldiers. They also count with lightweight vehicles. In many occasions, the Airborne Divisions are the first to get in the battle, either in small strategic operations or in massive assaults. Famous Airborne Divisions: 1st AD - Lightinings 2nd AD - Bravehearts 5th AD - God's Tears 11th AD - Newton's Apples Nuclear Program Borknagar's nuclear program involves a military and a pacific brench. King Mech was against the use of nuclear energy, for both the military and pacific use, for a long time. But it has changed, and with it, came Borknagar nuclear weapons arsenal. _____________________________ Military The nuclear weapons are divided in three Nuclear Commands, Stationary, Mobile and Naval. The Stationary Command is in charge of the missile silos. There are currently thirty missile silos all over Borknagar. Not all of them are occupied. The missiles are constantly being transported from one silo to another, this is Mobile Command`s responsability. This this command uses trucks for the movement of the weapons from one place to another. Those trucks also serve as Mobile Launchers, which means these weapons can be launched from anywhere. If a situation presents itself during the transport from one silo to another, the crew may recieve the order to hide and wait further orders, and may recieve the launching order no matter where they are currently located. The Naval Command is part of the Navy. The Naval Command splits it's missiles in submarines. Those submarines are constantly moving, either in Borknagar sea or in international waters. The missiles carried by the submarines are similar to the land-based ones, but built for being able to launched from beneath the waves. The Claws The missiles were designed by the scientists from Borknagar. They are the BNM-1 Avenger Mk.1, the land based version; and the Mk.2, the submarine-launched version. The name of the missile, Avenger, shows Borknagar's intention to use it as a peacekeeper, only used in retaliatory actions, not as a first-strike weapon. Both are Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles (ICBMs) due to their range. Though there is no official data on the range of the missiles, some say it's over 15,000km. It's known that the Mk.2 has a slightly shorter range. Each missile carries 10 warheads. Each warhead can attack one specific target. Again there is no official data on the energy of each warhead, but rumors say it's about 2 megatons. Air Force The government denies that the bombers of the BAF have any kind of nuclear weapon, but many people say there are airplane-launched nuclear weapons in the borknagarian arsenal. _____________________________ Pacific Use Borknagar does not have a Nuclear Powerplant yet, but King Mech says at least three should be built within next few years. Studies and projects are already in advanced stages, the government says. The Polemic Borknagar does not have uranium as a natural resource, that means it has to be bought from other nations. King Mech says the uranium both for the Navy's nuclear-powered vessels and nuclear warheads came from a friendly country. But many say only a small part of the uranium came from there, that the largest part came from the black market. The government denies, and shows evidence that the uranium was bought honestly. However, that's not enough to end all the protests and speculations. Independency Parade Every year, thousands of people gather on Glyndwr's Park to watch the Independency parade. King Mech does his usual speech and all see the military parade. The new jets of BAF have already showed up this year. Events One of Borknagar's embassies has suffered a terrorist attack a long time ago. Borknagar has seem a great drop in the oil prices. Some of the outlying territories have sufferd severe drought. Borknagar's 's crop output has recently surged on 3/11/2007. A widespread viral infection has spread among your populace on 3/13/2007. Borknagar's economy enters a deep recession on 6/4/2007. Some of the outlying territories have sufferd severe drought on 6/11/2007. News Archive - 3/14 - Surprising all, King Mech announces Borknagar's first nuclear weapon. (Read more) - 3/12 - The IRON alliance enters war. Borknagar does not join the battle, but king Mech puts nation in defcon 1, with tank divisions mobilized and a raise in infantary numbers. He says Borknagar is going to help it's friends with all that we can. (Read more) - 3/11 - The Kingdom of Borknagar got a big loan from IMF, as announced. King Mech invested heavilly in infrastructure and on the nation's educational system.(Read more) - 3/4/2007 - It was announced that the old Glyndwr's statue, 10m tall, will be replaced by a new one, over 30m tall. (Read more) - 2/28/2007: King Mech announces big plans for the nation. Negotiations for a loan have started with IMF (IRON's Monetary Fund). (Read more) Category:Good Nation Pages